Machines for crushing laminated glass panes are known. Such a crushing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,216 which indicates a closed crushing chamber containing a rotatable shaft with pivotable beaters or hammers which are distributed along the shaft in the crushing chamber. The glass is fed into the chamber through a slot and is broken to pieces by the impact of the hammers against the glass edge. Thereby, the glass is broken into pieces and separated from the plastic film interposed between the glass layers in the panes. The material so comminuted consists partly of particles or pieces of clean glass, of pieces of plastic film and of pieces of plastic film with some glass sitting on it, and is discharged through the bottom of the chamber by the force of gravity. Then a finishing treatment is performed with a sieve where pieces of plastic film are separated from particular pieces of glass. In the crushing machine thus described, film elements with glass on them will be discharged together with clean glass pieces.